Dear Diary: Enchants College
by Skylar Stars
Summary: The Winx are going to college! Drama brews as Musa turns girlish, Flora more violent, Layla constantly falling sick, Bloom failing and Stella and Brandon on the verge of breaking up. Read the girl's diaries and follow them through a difficult year! DONE!
1. Back From Earth

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**Summary: **When the Winx Club graduates from Alfea and enters college, drama bubbles. Brandon and Stella's relationship is on the line, Tecna is close to having a mental breakdown, Musa is going girly, Flora has become violent and Bloom is even more lost and confused than ever. Follow the Winx in the most difficult year of their lives...through their very own diaries!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Winx Club because if I did, I wouldn't be sitting in front of my computer writing.

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter and I will really appreciate it if you not only subscribe but review as well. This story will basically be diary entries and occasionally there will be scenes that actually happened or are happening, so I can explain it better. I hope that makes sense to you. Well enjoy and please review.

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter One: Back From Earth**

**Bloom, January 30th**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Bloom again. Well, I've just returned from my trip to Earth and I'm going to miss my parents so much! I had so much fun with them over the summer, just doing normal Earth stuff with no magic. It's kind of a relief to be back too, my trip was so boring without all my best friends. Although I'm going to miss Mrs Faragonda a lot._

_I can't believe we are going to college! It is so exciting. Just thinking about it is such a thrill. Stella's dad, King of Solaria, scored us some awesome suites. Yes, suites...as in plural. Musa, Layla and Tecna are going to share one and that leaves Stella, Flora and I in one suite, with Kiko of course. It'll be pretty weird being separated but Stella said not to worry, the suites were right next door to each other and had a door that joined them up._

_College starts on February 1st which is in two days. So basically I've got today (Saturday) and tomorrow (Sunday) to relax myself. I really want to get good grades because I heard that if you do really well, you can get a scholarship for a really special course to make you a true, full-fledged fairy and teaches you how to earn your Fairix, which is one step higher than your Enchantix._

_I was on the phone with Stella this morning and she was really hyper, which is really unusual for a girl like Stella. I think she was excited that the boys would be living right opposite our suites and not a whole forest away. I called Musa, who was visiting Tides and she conferenced with Layla. Then I rung up Flora who was working on a project with Tecna in Lynphia. They were making a formula so plants could grow and re-grow no matter how much damage being done._

_Right now, I'm going through a inter-galactic portal to Solaria. Stella was feeling pretty lonely since Brandon can't depart from his duties to come visit her. I offered to come because I didn't know the way to Enchants College anyway. I don't mind really because secretly, Stella is like my best friend. I know I shouldn't have best friends when I'm in a group where we are all like sisters, but Stella was the one who helped me gain my Winx. She was the one to come fetch me that time the Trix stole my powers. She can be super annoying sometimes, but she's Stella._

_Oh, we're about to land. Got to go!_

---

Stella sat on a yellow, fluffy chair and closed her eyes for a moment. She was so tired, anyone would be after having to fit a whole wardrobe in one suitcase. In the end, she'd just used a packing spell but Bloom's Earth-ness must have rubbed off on her because she refused to use a spell the whole holidays. It was absolute torture, but for some reason no matter how much she willed to use a spell, it never happened.

She stretched her hands and admired her perfect fingernails for a moment. Then she yawned and zapped a bowl of fruit nearby. The table shook and the grapes tumbled downwards. Stella cursed, she was getting pretty rusty. She had intended to pop a grape in her mouth, not collapse the whole table! Her dad would be so mad if he saw the mess...

She looked around guiltily, before clicking her fingers and wiping the mess away. Suddenly, Marion, one of the maids in the Solarian palace, walked into the room dressed all prim and proper. Stella hadn't seen Marion look so perfect...ever. Though she had a twang of guilt that she had complained to her dad about the dirty look of maids.

Stella cringed, but quickly turned her head towards the young maid. "Marion! What are you doing here today?"

God, Stella thought to herself, the princess act was really getting annoying.

"Well," Marion replied, fiddling with her fingers, "There is someone downstairs waiting for you, your Majesty."

"Really!" Stella exclaimed, before quickly going back to princess mode. "Why thank you for your attendance Marion, you may leave now."

The maid curtsyed and left the room. Stella quickly made herself neat and walked down the long stairs. As she descended downwards, she thought about all the new words her tutor had forced her to learn. George had said to her that proper princesses speak with complex words and never show their true personality to other.

Stella rolled her eyes just thinking about it, "A whole lot of rubbish!"

As she reached the bottom of the stairs she let her eyes wander around the room. Soon her eyes fell on a familiar red headed girl with sparkling blue eyes. There was only one different thing about her...something that wasn't there before. Stella shook her head, getting rid of the weird thought. She quickly enveloped the red haired girl into a deep hug.

"Bloom!" Stella exclaimed, "I've missed you _soooo_ much!"

---

_I'm back. Stella and I had so much fun today. We talked a lot, about our holidays, our families, college and even the boys! Then we had a mega conference, something I didn't know existed, with Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla. We exchanged stories and then Stella let me call Sky from her phone. Then I put her through to Brandon._

_Well, tommorow Stella and I are going shopping for new clothes, then we are going to the spa and have a double date with Brandon and Sky. It'll be so much fun, though not exactly the 'relaxation' part that I want. Still, it'll be awesome seeing Sky again, I missed him almost as much as my best friends and Stella. I can't wait to see his cute face again!_

_Eek, that sounded really weird._

_Anyway, I've got to go. Stella says she's got the comfiest guest room ever and we're going to have one of Chef Barue's famous gourmet meals. I can't wait. This year is turning out to be a great one..._

_xx Bloom_

* * *

**_Next Time...._**

Bloom walked over to the punch tables and had a long sip. Before she could go back to Sky, she spotted Elizabeth. Elizabeth was also a senior last year at Alfea. She was the next one, after the Winx, to get her Enchantix. That made her eligible enough to attend the same college as them and apply for the Fairix scholarship.

She probably would too, because she was Solaria's squire-girl, though Bloom didn't think their was such a thing. Elizabeth had straight brunette hair, with a hot pink streak in it and emerald eyes. She was wearing a long green dress that made her look especially gorgeous. Bloom was about to walk over to her and greet her, when she noticed that she was talking to some-one.

Elizabeth lent over and kissed the person there, passionately. They were engaged into a furious lip-lock and soon the other person came into view. Bloom's mouth flew wide open and she stood their, stock-still. A thousand questions flew into her head, none of which she new the answer. What, How and most of all...Why?

"I-it's..."

**_Who was Elizabeth with, and why was Bloom so shocked?_**

**_Next time on Dear Diary and remember, the more reviews I get...the quicker I'll post updates! And if I don't get any reviews by Monday 15th June, 8:00 pm (Australian time) I'm deleting this story. Sorry. Well Review._**

**_xx Skylar Stars_**


	2. Oh My God

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time..._**

_Stella and I had so much fun today. We talked a lot, about our holidays, our families, college and even the boys! Then we had a mega conference, something I didn't know existed, with Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla. We exchanged stories and then Stella let me call Sky from her phone. Then I put her through to Brandon. _

_Well, tommorow Stella and I are going shopping for new clothes, then we are going to the spa and have a double date with Brandon and Sky. Well, I have tp go now..._

_xx Bloom_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Oh My God!**

**Stella, January 31st**

_Dear Diary,_

_Life is really good. Tomorrow, college starts and it'll be really exciting. Yes, I know I'm not the girl who likes work, but they have courses on how to be a princess and a queen. I want to prove to my tutor that I can be who I want! Not only that, but Bloom came to visit me and I have a date with Brandon - at last! We're going to this disco club and I'm planning to get at least ten slow dances in. It'll be fun._

_Bloom's over-hyperventiling. She keeps ranting about what to wear and how to make a big impression. And I thought I was the drama-queen! Well, I just told her to wear one of her date outfits and to save the best one for college. I think she took my advice, because she came out in a simple blue dress with a small sleeve._

_I'm wearing a yellow sundress and I let my hair loose. I've got yellow platforms and they make me look gorgeous but not too obnoxious. Daddy complimented about how nice I looked, but insisted I wore my tiara. I'm planning to take it off as soon as we step inside the club. I can't go around wearing 24 carats on my head, can I?_

_Elizabeth Sindrey, Solario's girl-squire wanted to come along. I wasn't so sure, but Bloom said yes before I could protest. It's not that she isn't pretty or anything, because she's got straight brown hair that goes up to her hair and is curled at the roots, with a pink streak. She's also got bright green eyes and was wearing a nice green dress that made her look pretty._

_It's her personality which I hate. She flirts with every boy she sees, once she even flirted with Sky but I pulled her off him before Bloom could see him flirting back. She once even flirted with Brandon, but he assured me he didn't do it back. I even once caught her making out with my ex-boyfriend Daniel, and I broke up with him in a flash._

_I guess I kind of owe a thanks to her too. I mean, she always proves to me the boys who are loyal and the ones who are not. The only reason why I always get the guys before her, is that I'm a princess. And I absolutely hate that fact, but at least I've got Brandon. I know for a fact that he would never, ever cheat or break up with me. He adores me too much, and I adore him._

_Oh, I think the boys are here...well I'll give you the whole update tomorrow! I can't wait!_

_* Stella *_

---

The club was awesome. Stella, Bloom, Sky and Brandon had danced all night long and were having a blast. Although they soon got pretty exhausted and decided to sit down. Sky had just recieved a huge amount of paparazzi and girls were chasing him around. He told her that he'd be right back, after getting his guard and then he sprinted off.

Her hand flew to her mouth as she stiffled a giggle, then sat down next to Stella, who was looking around the club anxiously. Bloom sipped her punch and soon drank the whole of it and stood up to get a re-fill. She looked back at Stella and asked her if she wanted to tag along, but she said no, that she'd wait for Brandon to arrive from the toilet.

Bloom walked over to the punch tables and had a long sip. Before she could go back to Sky, she spotted Elizabeth. Elizabeth was also a senior last year at Alfea. She was the next one, after the Winx, to get her Enchantix. That made her eligible enough to attend the same college as them and apply for the Fairix scholarship.

She probably would too, because she was Solaria's squire-girl, though Bloom didn't think their was such a thing. Elizabeth had staright-curly brunette hair, with a hot pink streak in it and emerald eyes. She was wearing a long green dress that made her look especially gorgeous. Bloom was about to walk over to her and greet her, when she noticed that she was talking to some-one.

Elizabeth lent over and kissed the person there, passionately. They were engaged into a furious lip-lock and soon the other person came into view. Bloom's mouth flew wide open and she stood their, stock-still. A thousand questions flew into her head, none of which she knew the answer. What, How and most of all...Why?

She took a step back and whisphered to herself, "Oh my god! This can't be happening...Elizabeth and...and..."

Stella stepped behind Bloom and put a hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong Bloom?"

"I-it's...!" Bloom exclaimed, pointing a shaking finger at Elizabeth and her partner who were still making out. The man's hand was on Elizabeth's waist and was snaking upwards.

The Solarian princess was confused at Bloom's sudden outburst and slowly turned her head around to see the love-struck couple kissing right next to the toilets. She gulped in as steam rushed to her face...how dare he! She clenched her hands and Bloom stared at Stella, whos temper was rising by the second.

She let a breath out and the colour returned to her face. She paled slightly and whisphered something to herself. Tears streamed down her fair face and she ran out of the Club, crying hardly. Bloom took a last glance at the couple and ran out of the Club, following Stella close behind. As she ran out, she came face-to-face with Sky.

She looked at him, tears also streaming from her eyes. She held his face, "You knew, didn't you? Why didn't you tell me, Sky? I just can't believe you...at all!" Then, she slapped him before running off, wiping tears off her own face. Right now she had to find Stella, she had to comfort her...that's all that mattered.

Bloom reached a fountain and saw a weeping Stella sitting there. She had her face in her hands but she could see the tears being spread onto her skirt and the amount of mascara leaking onto her petite face. She felt tears in the corners of her eyes, she'd never seen Stella cry this hard before. She was always the radient one, who shed light on everyone.

The Dragon Fire fairy sat down next to Stella and held her close. Stella sniffeled and quickly dried her tears. She looked up at Bloom, who asked her if she wanted to talk about it. Stella shook her head and Bloom hugged her again. Finally, Stella couldn't hold it anymore. She cried out, painfully and blurted out all her thoughts.

"I always thought that...*sniff*...this could, never happen...*sniff*...I thought we were meant to be...*sniff*...how could he do this to me? What does...*sniff*...she have that I don't? I mean...*sniff*...she's Elizabeth! She's...*sniff*...a back-stabbing, venemous, poisonous snake! How could he...*sniff*...fall for her?"

Bloom looked at her sadly, "I know...I never thought he'd cheat either, I mean he's..."

"Brandon." Stella finished, slowly, before falling into tears again.

* * *

**_I KNOW!!!! Very un-Brandon thing to do....I feel sooo sadd!!!!!!!!! Pls review and I'm sorry if I was too demanding in the last chappie, but I was worried I'd get zero reviews for my first story...hope u understand! Well, no preview this time...i think the cliffy is enough. OK!! Fine! I'll give you the title:_**

Chapter Three: The Plan

Chapter Four: Re-unions

**_Chapter Three will be really short, so I'll probably update them both in one day. Review!!_**

**_xx Skylar Stars_**


	3. The Plan

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time:_**

_"I always thought that...*sniff*...this could, never happen...*sniff*...I thought we were meant to be...*sniff*...how could he do this to me? What does...*sniff*...she have that I don't? I mean...*sniff*...she's Elizabeth! She's...*sniff*...a back-stabbing, venemous, poisonous snake! How could he...*sniff*...fall for her?"_

_Bloom looked at her sadly, "I know...I never thought he'd cheat either, I mean he's..."_

_"Brandon." Stella finished, slowly, before falling into tears again._

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Plan**

**Bloom, January 31st**

_Dear Diary,_

_Right now I feel sad. I feel sad for Stella, who witnessed her beloved Brandon cheat on her. He was the world to her, everything she wanted. She would never stop talking about him. She was in love with him._

_I have to figure something out. I know there is almost nothing I could do to help her, but I had to devise a way for Brandon to confess. Then he'd realise the huge mistake he had made._

_Stella's gone to the bathroom to wash up and I'm going to go in there soon, but first I have to call and expert on plans, Layla._

---

Bloom walked into the bathroom where Stella was trying to wash her tear-stained face. She had her make-up bag beside her and was trying to make herself look pretty again, but was failing miserably. Her lipstick was all blotchy and were drawn on the corners of her mouth, her mascara was over-done and she looked like a goth. Her blush was a bright red, making her face look much paler than before.

"Stella," Bloom said, quietly. "You have to pull yourself together, okay?"

The princess just stared straight into the mirror, pursing her lips. Bloom could see fire burning in her eyes and pure hatred for Elizabeth. She sighed and tried to comfort her best friend, but with no luck. Stella was really stubborn and insisted on going straight back to Solaria, leaving Elizabeth here all alone.

"Stella." Bloom repeated, anxiously. "What if I say I've got a plan to get rid of Elizabeth."

Well it wasn't exactly to get _rid _of Elizabeth, but for Stella's torn and now devious mind, it was perfect. Stella cocked her head and looked and Bloom for a moment, considering the tempting offer. After a moment's thought, she slowly nodded. If Elizabeth was out of the picture, Brandon would realise how much better she was than her.

"Okay Stella," Bloom explained, whisphering the plan into her ear. "You have to go out there and pretend everything is fine."

Stella nodded and listened to the rest of the plan, her grin widening by the second. A million thoughts passed through her mind, all of them quite similar. No more Elizabeth, Bye Bye Elizabeth, Stella was going back in! Bloom watched her friend's reaction and was secretly thinking how much of a genious Layla was.

"I'll do it!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**_IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ!!!!  
_**

**_I'm not getting a lot of reviews guys...._**

**_But anyway....super short, I know!!! The next chapter tomorrow!!! I promise!! (Its Australian time, in the evening, BTW)_**

**_Ok, time 4 dinner._**

**_xx Skylar_**


	4. Reunions

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time:_**

_"Okay Stella," Bloom explained, whispering the plan into her ear. "You have to go out there and pretend everything is fine."_

_Stella nodded and listened to the rest of the plan, her grin widening by the second. A million thoughts passed through her mind, all of them quite similar. No more Elizabeth, Bye Bye Elizabeth, Stella was going back in! Bloom watched her friend's reaction and was secretly thinking how much of a genius Layla was._

_"I'll do it!" she exclaimed._

**(A/N: This chapter will have not only ONE person's diary but MANY. This will probably happen numerous times, to see things from other's perspective. Especially since the Winx are now back together. Oh, and Musa's hair is like how it was in Season Three)**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Re-Unions**

**Flora, February 1st**

_Dear Diary,_

_Tecna and I are just outside the college. I am really nervous, but Tecna told me not to worry. We really are an odd pair, an indoor person and a outdoor person as best friends. Still, it has amazing consequences. I've learnt a lot during Tecna's visit and she learnt to embrace her inner nature. We had a blast and Rose's company really brought out the adventure in Tecna._

_Okay, I think I'm ready to walk inside. I think I can see Bloom and Stella at the gates. I'll keep you updated._

_Love Flora._

---

Flora shut her diary close and tucked a strand of blowing brown hair behind her ear. She hadn't changed much over the holidays, except she had permanent blonde highlights put into her hair. The colour really suited her and not only when she was in Enchantix mode. She had grown about two inches. Her hair had also grown a little longer and now reached down to her knees.

She was wearing her hair down and was dressed in a green dress with no sleeves. Instead, it had a strap buttoned onto it and a light pink belt with a darker magenta strip. With it she wore green platforms with ballet straps going up to her knees. She also had a pink headband with a pink flower on it, completing her new look.

Tecna, on the other hand, had changed a lot. She was wearing a pair of jeans with a slit in them. Inside the slit there was a pink a purple striped material which patched the turtleneck top she was wearing. The top was a long one and held down with a black belt. She was wearing black heels and her hair went to below her shoulders and was straightened. She had a purple headband in it. Yep, she was really different.

"Are you sure I look good?" Flora asked Tecna, nervously.

Tecna replied, "Technically, I'm don't know anything about fashion. That is Stella's categorized department, but I can get my high technology scanner programmed to calculate the percentage of your dress accuracy."

"Tecna!" Flora exclaimed, firmly. "I asked you what you think! Not some...machine!"

Flora slammed her fist into the miniature sphere and smashed it into a million pieces. Tecna jumped back in surprise. Broken glass were shattered everywhere and Flora was staring at her fist. What in the world did she do that for?

"Hey guys!" said a cheery voice, suddenly.

Almost immediately Flora's frown turned into a grin and she bounded off to hug her friend. Tecna stood there, still in shock of what Flora had just done but quickly shook it off. She walked towards the two Winx members, Layla and Musa.

They greeted her with a hug and they all walked towards the entrance, talking about how much different they look and how long it had been since their last adventure as the famous Winx Club.

"Tecna," Musa commented, "you've changed so much! Although I have to say, you and Flora look totally awesome!"

"Thanks," Flora smiled shyly. "Though, you look amazing as well Muse."

Musa grinned at her. She had her hair was in a ponytail and floated to her shoulders. She had fastened a little blue clip to the back of her ponytail and had straightened it. She had a hot pink jacket with a short purple top inside it. The top was rimmed with dark purple lines. She was wearing jeans which stopped below her knees and was fastened against a piece of rainbow-coloured material. Instead of a belt there was a purple ribbon and she had a few stitched hearts around the jeans. She was wearing purple heels.

"Thanks," Musa said, "it's a Musa original!"

"It's really nice Musa." Tecna added, receiving a shocked look from the music fairy. "I mean, technically..."

Musa cut her off, "Thanks Tec."

"Hello!" Layla exclaimed. "Is anyone going to compliment me?"

The others laughed. Layla was wearing a really pretty aqua coloured top and a blue miniskirt. Under the skirt she had light black tights on and black boots over it. Her hair was curled more than usual and she had it up on a high ponytail. She also had a thin black belt and a silver coloured bracelet that dangled from her wrist.

"No!" They said simultaneously, making Layla fake-pout. They all burst out in laughter, which quickly changed to excitement as they saw Bloom and Stella waiting for them outside the college.

"Hey guys!" Bloom smiled.

"Hey Bloom!" Flora greeted her, "How was Earth?"

"Magnificent! I've got tonnes of new plants for your collection!" Bloom replied.

They all greeted the two girls and they smiled at each other. They walked together to the entrance, which looked rather like Alfea, but more modernized. It actually resembled Earth, only slightly though. In front was a nice looking lady with straight black hair and crinkled eyes. The girls all exchanged glances, this was one big step away from Griselda!

Bloom, who was wearing a long blue top with rolled up sleeves, a office-looking collar and lots of buttons, stepped up first. She also wore a pink and purple belt with a huge heart as the buckle. She had a pink and white mini-skirt and dark pink textured boots. Her hair was as it was usually, only she had a nice blue barrette in her hair.

"Bloom of Earth."

The lady scanned the list, "No Bloom's of Earth here. Are you sure that is what your application went by?"

Bloom scratched her head thoughtfully, "Um...try Bloom of Sparx?"

"Yes, you're here!" she replied, nodding her head. "Welcome to Enchants College."

Stella was up next. She wore a orange dress that slightly resembled Bloom's top (with all the buttons and the collar), only it was sleeve-less and was longer and went to just above her knees. The bottom was frilly and she had a low-slung green belt with sun patterns on it. She had numerous coloured bracelets on both hands and wore her usual orange headband. She had diamond earrings and red heels with miniature butterflies on them.

After they all checked in, they joined hands and took deep breaths. The gates opened and the six best friends walked into their new college, leaving a lonely figure all alone. The figure watched in pure hatred as they entered the college, excited as to the upcoming year.

Boy, they didn't know what was coming to them.

* * *

**_Can you guess the figure? It's pretty obvious...well to me! Thanks SOOO much to everyone who reviewed. Especially ..door, who has been REALLY loyal and given me soo many tips and ideas. Yes, I will be adding a bit more Elizabeth and the next chapter is about her and her past. The chapter after that will go more into the plot and that's when it'll get interesting._**

**_Review!!!!!_**

**_xx Skylar Stars_**


	5. Elizabeth's Past

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time:_**

_After they all checked in, they joined hands and took deep breaths. The gates opened and the six best friends walked into their new college, leaving a lonely figure all alone. The figure watched in pure hatred as they entered the college, excited as to the upcoming year._

_Boy, they didn't know what was coming to them._

**(A/N: Last chapter was really short and as 'one step out the door' said, it contained mostly what the girls were wearing. I actually had a lot more planned for that chapter but I thought the better of that. And I really wanted to describe the outfits properly, I thought they seemed vital. Anyway, this chapter won't be long at all -- so don't expect anything. Oh and this time when it switches from the diary it will NOT be whats happening while the Winx are walking through college. It's going to be about the PAST. So read!)**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Elizabeth's Past**

**Elizabeth, February 1st**

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe it. I'm being left behind, yet AGAIN. This is so annoying and unbelievable. Oh god, I'm literally burning with rage. I worked my butt of just to be here in Enchants College and it was all for nothing. Right now I'm in a momentary shock. Breathe in, Breathe....OH WHATEVER!!!!!!!! This is the worst year and day of my entire life!!!!!!_

_One things for sure...I'll get my revenge. Starting with that sickly music fairy. Musa._

_Angrily Yours,_

_Elizabeth a.k.a. Liz_

---

**Freshman Year**

Elizabeth couldn't wait until school started. She couldn't wait to stand in the castle-like atmosphere and feel like a queen. She couldn't wait to grow her very own wings and be able to cast magic spells. Most of all though, she couldn't wait to share the entire experience with her best friend Princess Stella of Solaria.

They'd been really close friends ever since her dad applied for the job as Head Cook in Solaria. She hadn't any place to stay so she got the job of making sure Stella was safe in all those places normal squires couldn't go to. It was a very high honour, according to her dad and she was thrilled to be able to spend so much time with the princess.

Just the summer before Alfea began, Stella and Elizabeth had been sitting on the Solarian beach, sun bathing. It was Elizabeth's birthday and she was anxious to know what Stella had gotten her. Although she knew that she couldn't expect much, she knew anything a princess would give her was certainly a treasure to her.

Stella had fastened a beautiful silver bracelet with a heart attatched to it. On one side of the heart, there was a big pink crystal. If you turned it over, you could see a clear words engraved onto the bracelet.

"Best Friends Forever," Stella had explained as Elizabeth stared at the beautiful gift.

Right now, Elizabeth was standing in the middle of a large crowd, her long brown hair brushed neatly into a high ponytail and a simple red dress around her body. Griselda was standing on a stage and was reading out a list of boring rules. Elizabeth looked around the crowd and instantly spotted a well-dressed Stella.

She walked towards her and noticed that she was standing next to a red haired girl who seemed to be asking her a question. Elizabeth felt a pang of jealousy, but quickly told herself that Stella was allowed to have other friends too. Stella turned around and met Elizabeth's eye. She smiled and was about to come over, when Bloom pulled her away to see the dorms.

Elizabeth shrugged. They'd see a lot of each other since they were going to share dorms. As her squire-girl they had to share dorms right? She felt as if a big tonne of bricks were being laid on top of her as she recalled a conversation she had heard the Queen have with King Radius before they had split up.

_"Tell Ms Faragonda to seperate them from each other. She cannot have a lower class influence such as that girl! I mean, look at her. I will refuse to have her next to her. That's final!"_

The brunette sighed. They'd still see each other, right?

**Three Days Later**

"Hey Stella," Elizabeth began, approaching the blonde haired girl.

Stella looked at Elizabeth, curiously. "Um...do I know you?"

"Elizabeth? Remember?"

The Solarian princess shook her head and Elizabeth felt quite disappointed that her best friend didn't remember her. Elizabeth pulled Stella's right wrist to show her the bracelet that connected with hers. To her disappointment, both her wrists were empty. Tears sprang to her eyes as Stella shouted at her.

"Look here, CREEP." Stella shouted. "I don't know WHO you are, so LEAVE me alone!"

With that, the princess stalked off leaving a broken Elizabeth behind. She ripped of the bracelet and threw it into the soil. It feel deep into the mud as the brunette ran of, sobbing uncontrallably.

One things for sure. Starting from that day, Elizabeth just wasn't the same.

* * *

**_Ok...a bit weird...and REALLY short. Srry bout that. Well, hope it explained Liz's motives in this story. Next chapter (there was a BIG hint in the chappie) is about...MUSA!!!!!!!!_**

**_What is Elizabeth's plans for Musa??? Find out!!!!!!!!_**

**_Thankz for the reviews!!!!!!_**

**_xx Skylar Stars_**


	6. Musa

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time:_**

_I can't believe it. I'm being left behind, yet AGAIN. This is so annoying and unbelievable. Oh god, I'm literally burning with rage. I worked my butt of just to be here in Enchants College and it was all for nothing. Right now I'm in a momentary shock. Breathe in, Breathe....OH WHATEVER!!!!!!!! This is the worst year and day of my entire life!!!!!!_

_One things for sure...I'll get my revenge. Starting with that sickly music fairy. Musa._

**(A/N: Hmm...is it just me or are my reviews getting smaller and smaller? Oh and just to explain things the school is divided into TWO halves. The girls section and the boys section. The dorms are mixed but there are two other buildings - the boy school and the girl school.)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Musa**

**Musa, Febuary 2nd**

_Dear Diary,_

_I still have no idea why I keep a diary. I mean, it always dawns on me that I'm the type of person who thinks that writing your feelings down on paper is a bit pathetic, but it actually helps me control my anger sometimes. Looking back, I started to keep one when Riven betrayed us for Darcy. I guess I just had to get all those emotion out of me._

_Well, anyway. How did my day go? Let me see..._

_After a fantastic day yesterday, I woke up (in our super-cool dorm) this morning to smell the most delicious breakfast being made. I had no idea who made it but it soon turned out it was none other than Ms Sunshine, Stella! I had a huge shock and Stella just shrugged, looked at me and said, "My tutor taught me a lot."_

_So after a quick breakfast of French Toast and Orange Juice, we ran to the breifing for girls. They told us everything we needed to know about Enchants College and we were split into four groups, according to our time-tables and activites. I got put with Layla and we were with Ms Harmony Groove, Stella was by herself with Madame Ekaterina, who was a former princess. Tecna was also by herself with Ms Minia Micro, while Bloom and Flora were with Miss Lily Flower._

_After we got to know our teachers and got our timetables (mine was almost identical to Layla's, except she's taking a class in princesses like Stella.) Then the headmistress for the girls section (Ms Maria Antoinette) said we had the rest of the evening off while the boys arrived. I could see Stella's shoulders drooping. I wonder why?_

_But do you know what was the worst bit of the entire day? Elizabeth Sinery! I HATE HER SO MUCH! She flirts with my boyfriend under my nose and he flirts back! GRR!!!!!!!!!! Well, I've got to go. Stella's cooking a lasagna and it smells really yum!_

_* Musa *_

---

**1:20 - Tuesday Afternoon**

Musa stood on the wooden pavement, wearing a red halter top and black capri pants. On her feet were red slip-ons and her hear was tied into a high ponytail. The wind breezed through her hair and the cool summer air flowed through the school.

The music fairy was standing at the back of the school, a very secluded and calm area. It got away from all the excitement at the front of the school, where all the girls were waiting anxiously for the boys return. Musa herself was feeling quite anxious as she hadn't seen Riven in a while now and she had a feeling that things would be really akward between them.

Riven had never been the one to show emotion. Neither was Musa. They hadn't really kissed properly, only maybe once or twice. Nothing like Brandon and Stella, who probably are in make-out mode right that moment **(A/N: How wrong she was!) **. Maybe they were meant to be, but it didn't seem anything like it at all.

She closed her eyes and breathed in, feeling the cool air rush up to her. She let out her breath and opened her eyes, expecting to see the bright sun shining in her eyes. Instead, there was a black figure in the way of the sunshine. Musa stumbled back, hoping to get a better view. The figure rolled its eyes.

"I suppose _you _don't remember me either?" the voice spat.

Girl. Definitely a girl.

"Elizabeth?" Musa asked, "Can you move?"

Elizabeth snorted, "How does your boyfriend stand you?"

Musa remarked, "Probably by listening to me...unlike you."

"Tut, tut, tut." Elizabeth tutted. "Very naughty. I always thought Riven had better taste. I mean, who in the world would want you as a girlfriend?"

"Move, Elizabeth."

"Look at you. You are nothing like a worthy girlfriend! Are you pretty? Average. Are you nice? Sure. Do you have attitude problems? Yes. Are you a girl? No. You're more of a boy than a...boy! Even more of a boy than Layla!"

"Hey!" Musa defended. "Don't talk about my friend like that!"

"Why not?" Elizabeth smirked. "I'm just being honest. Isn't that what your dumb little mummy said? Oh wait...she's dead!"

Tears sprung to Musa's eyes as the painful memory of her mum came back to her. How dare she insult her mum like that! She scrunched up her hand and was about to punch Elizabeth, who grabbed Musa's fist in her manicured hand.

"Nope." Elizabeth sighed, "You are definitely not girlfriend material."

"Well! I'm probably better than you could ever be!" Musa shouted with rage.

"Want to bet?" Elizabeth shouted back.

The brunette sashayed of leaving Musa on the verge of tears. The music fairy followed the girl and watched from behind a wall. Riven was standing there, watching Elizabeth's bum move to the side. The brunette turned around, winked at him and blew him a kiss. Riven looked like he was about to faint and forgot all about looking for Musa and went to catch up with her.

More tears flew to Musa's face as she watched Riven flirting with Elizabeth. Maybe they weren't meant to be. She slid down the wall, sobbing uncontrollably. Elizabeth's laugh rung through her ears as her words echoed through Musa's ears.

_"You're more of a boy than a...boy!"_

Maybe she was right about her being a better flirter. Maybe she was right about her not being Riven's 'type'. But what she wasn't right was that she wasn't going to give up. Not yet.

One last tear escaped Musa's eyes as she stood up, brushed herself off and walked towards the boys.

---

**Musa, Febuary 20th**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a really long time since I wrote in this. I wasn't feeling up to it after what Riven did to me. But today I had a dream, well more of a nightmare actually._

_I was standing in a pitch black room and suddenly I saw my mum appear, looking all ghostly. I hugged her and said I missed her. She said she missed me too, but she was here to show me what would happen if I didn't get over myself and fast._

_She showed me a slideshow. The first picture was me, I was by myself in a room with no light. "If you become like this," she said to me, as the picture changed to Riven looking at his mobile, "Riven will think you broke up with him and you know what happens next."_

_There was a picture of a pretty girl who bumped into Riven. First meeting. A picture of them in a park. Catching up. A picture of them in a nice cafe. First date. They were in a cadlelight dinner. Anniversary of dating. Riven down on one knee with a box and the girl smiling. Proposing. Next, their wedding and two baby boys._

_It was horrible! I can't let my Riven go away! Okay, that was sappy._

_If I can't be a girl and Musa, I'll just have to change be a girly Musa. Starting from a trip to the shops._

_* Musa *_

_---_

**4:00 - Saturday Evening**

Classes were over for the day, and most things in Enchants College were going smoothly. Most people had settled in pretty well and were acing all their classes. Musa was doing exceptionaly well, even through the horrible pain she was being put through seeing the wicked witch every day. It seemed that she was doing this on purpose, breaking Musa into a million pieces, until she was gone.

Musa shook her head and quickly stepped onto the floating bus that was waiting for her. As the doors closed and she waved hello to the driver, Musa could swear she could see Elizabeth smirking back at her. She breathed in to prevent herself from unleashing the bottled up fury that she had kept in for the last two weeks or so.

She pulled out her diary and a black pen and scribled down an entry. Then she shut it and looked out the window, mesmerizing herself in the farmiliar view. The bus driver announced that they would have delay due to the new disco being constructed and that the ride would be another two hours. Musa jerked her head away from the window and pulled out another book.

This one was dark red with white patterned designs. It had a firm lock on it and in thick black words it read: Musa's Song Book. The music fairy pulled out the same black pen and started writing down a faint outline of a song. This one was not one that she planned to sing, but one to entertain herself.

_I'm not_

_Your Cinderella_

_Your not an_

_Average Prince_

_We weren't_

_Meant to be_

_Not now or_

_Not ever_

_Cause..._

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I ain't your Cinderella_

_We weren't meant to be_

_Cause I'm not..._

_Your Cinderella...._

_Ohh-ohhh_

_Not your Cinder-ella_

_Not now not ever_

_But still I find myself_

_Looking at you_

_and wondering_

_What would it be like..._

_if you were with me?_

_You look at me_

_Do you care?_

_I wonder..._

_Cause..._

_This ain't a fairytale_

_I ain't your Cinderella_

_We weren't meant to be_

_Cause I'm not..._

_Your Cinderella...._

_Ohh-ohhh_

_Not your Cinder-ella_

_Not now not ever_

_Is this your kind of_

_I feel sorry for you_

_Do you really_

_I don't know_

Musa sighed as they approached Magica. With a swift moment, she stepped out of the bus to admire the new shopping central. It was bigger, better and more grand than Magix. She took a deep breath. Phase one has begun!

* * *

**_Review!_**

**_Ok....POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Choose who the next chap should be about?_**

**_1. Musa_**

**_2. Tecna_**

**_3. Stella_**

**_4. Bloom_**

**_5. Layla_**

**_6. Flora_**

**_7. Elizabeth_**

**_8. The boys_**

**_You choose. In your reviews say 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 or 8. Also the song is OWNED BY ME! That's why it sounds so stupid. I didn't have to find an actual song that fit. Also, sorry if there are spelling mistakes because I didn't have time for spell check!!_**


	7. Boy Trouble

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time:_**

_Musa sighed as they approached Magica. With a swift moment, she stepped out of the bus to admire the new shopping central. It was bigger, better and more grand than Magix. She took a deep breath. Phase one has begun!_

**(A/N: So many reviews!!! YAY!! Srry for the long update but I have exams at school! Srry if you didn't get the chapter you wanted, I can't do everything. Remember to read the bottom.)**

**Poll Results:**

**Tecna - 1, Bloom - 1, Flora - 1, Stella - 2, Musa - 2, The Boys (Which include Riven, Brandon) - 5.**

**WINNER - THE BOYS.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Boy Trouble**

**Sky, March 1st**

_Dear Diary,_

_Everything has been really weird in College so far. It's been almost a month since we arrived here and there has been nothing but absolute chaos. I wish I could tell you every single detail but it is going to be lights out in ten minutes and I need to go over the Lightning Whip Technique with Brandon and Riven. We have a major exam tomorrow._

_Okay...just to summarize..._

_There is this creepy girl that Brandon is cheating on with Stella. He only told me because I'm his best friend...and because I was constantly pestering him about where he was going. I think her name is Elizeth or something._

_Riven is constantly flirting with other girls._

_Stella is always in her own world._

_Bloom is (big pause)...failing and she's completely ignoring me after that slap she gave me. I'm still trying to figure out what 'I knew and didn't tell her'. She is so confusing at times. I'm also sick of waiting and if she doesn't get over it, I'll make my move on some other girl._

_Oh and Musa has locked herself up for days now and still won't reveal herself to us. Even after Tecna said she went out shopping on Saturday! I think she's holding a grudge against Riven. That's only a theory._

_Well Lightning Whip awaits._

_Prince Sky of Erakylon_

---

**12:00 pm - Saturday Afternoon (5th March)**

Sky and his other friends were sitting in the corner of one of Magica's finest resturants, Fruits de Mer friandises, which was french for "seafood delicacies". Seafood was one of the girl's favourite dishes and naturally, this was one of the highlights in Magica for them and an ideal spot for the perfect date.

They heard the tinkling of the front door and watched as the girls came through, all of them looking stunning. They each sat next to their boyfriend, but Sky could sense something was wrong. So could Brandon and Riven, who were all watching the doorway waiting for the remaining three figures to come out.

Tecna saw the boys eyeing the door and stated, quite bluntly, "They're not coming."

Riven slumped down and so did the blonde prince. Brandon pretended that he was disappointed too, but Sky could see the happiness in his eyes. No Stella to him, equaled more Elizabeth time. Sky shot Brandon a look, but the brunette boy pretended he had no idea what Sky was glaring at. He made some excuse to go see Stella and ran off.

Sky followed him and bid a quick bye to the remaining people. He ran right behind Brandon and gripped his shoulders tightly, causing the other boy to striggle against the grip and finally turn around, trying to dodge Sky by kicking him in the knee. This came a surprise to Sky, who staggered backwards and Brandon kept running. When Sky regained his posistion, he ran to catch up with Brandon and once again, came intact with him.

This time, though, the prince didn't fall for the same move and bolted towards the nearby alley, unseen by his component. When Brandon came close enough, Sky stretched out his hand and pulled on him hard. When he let go of his grip, Brandon was trapped in the dark alley, therefore forcing him to confess to the blonde, who was standing in front of him with arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"Fine," Brandon panted. "I'm going to see Elizabeth, happy?"

Sky rolled his eyes, "As if I already didn't know that. Tell me Brandon, why do you feel the need to...interrogate...with that creepy girl who wants nothing but..."

"Stop it, okay?" Brandon interrupted, sharply. "I'm not doing this because I want to cheat on Stella or anything. I love her, but I also love Elizabeth because she was my first ever love. I just can't decide! It's not my fault, okay? With Stella, everything is perfect and I have a lot of fun and she's really sweet. With Elizabeth, I feel alive and...real. She just makes everything...vigorous. I wish I could choose Sky, I really do!"

"I get it Brandon," Sky replied, softening. "I really do. It's almost how I feel like with Bloom. I mean, I love her but lately, she's been so mysterious and weird. Like she's some kind of other person, not the Bloom I love."

Brandon patted Sky's back, a kind of manly gesture they shared after confessing their emotions, something they almost never did. "Hey Sky, if you want you can come with me. Elizabeth wants to introduce me to her cousin and maybe you two could hang out, so she doesn't feel like the third wheel. It'll keep your mind off things, okay?"

Sky nodded, and they walked off to the park.

---

Bloom sat on the edge of the fountain in Magica's lush, green park, a sight Flora would simply adore to bits. Infront of her was Stella, who was sulking and Musa who was painting her nails a light pink colour. It was a weird sight, because normally Musa would be playing her music and Stella would be painting her nails and joking around.

Oh, and she wouldn't be failing.

When her teacher had come to talk to her about her grades, her heart had dropped. She tried to raise them from a low C, by studying but the pressure of Sky and Elizabeth had become too much for her and all the books she borrowed were not only in vain, but were completely hopeless and soon the news of her failing had hit her like a rock.

It didn't help that her best friend came back from school everyday and bawled out into their suite. At first, they tried to keep the Elizabeth fiasco a secret, but Flora soon became suspicious and so their secret was soon out. Although they didn't mention Elizabeth's name and made them swear not to tell a single sould what was going on, not even their pixies.

Musa had also grown very girlish. She was now always wearing skirts, dresses, heels and even make-up. Her wardrobe now only consisted of pink, silver, baby blue, hot red and a few other girly tones. This was a major jump for her and despite that, she started watching romance movies, giggling, flirting and she got over-concerned of her weight. She also wouldn't dare show herself to Riven, a fact which I still can't get over. She wouldn't tell us what went wrong.

"Hey!" Musa exclaimed. "Isn't that Sky and Brandon! Oh my gosh, like, what are they doing here?"

There was also the concept of language.

"That's soo weird! I mean, I thought they were like having lunch with the other boys. Not that we, like, went or anything. Oh, hey! I wonder if Riven is there! Oh no! If he was I need you guys to like hide me, like now! Oh my god! What to do? Oh Stella! Can I borrow your hoodie, that really out-of-fashion one you bought for a disguise? Like, I can't let Riven see me! I'll like freak. He'll freak too, what if he like..."

"Calm down Musa!" Bloom exclaimed. "Riven isn't there! Hey Stell, want to do a little snooping?"

Stella was staring off into space, but silently nodded. Musa suddenly started jumping up and down like a little kid and shrieked, "We're going to spy!? Yes, oh yes! Oooh! Can I come? Please? You will take me, right? Otherwise I'll like get really mad! Like, really!"

Bloom sighed. This was going to be one long day.

---

Elizabeth stood in the clearing and saw Brandon approaching her. She ran up to him and greeted him with a deep kiss, he responded by going into a make-out session, leaving the other two standing there akwardly. Elizabeth introduced them to each other, never breaking away from their make out.

"Hi," Elizabeth's cousing greeted, "I'm Lianne and you must be Sky."

Sky smiled his charming smile. "Hey. I haven't seen you around campus, are you new?"

"Yes, I've actually only arrived here today, so I'm a month late." She explained.

The two chatted, happily and started to get acquainted with each other. Suddenly, a large gust of wind pushed Lianne over and Sky caught her with his arms. The two stared at each-other and slowly leaned in and kissed.

---

The three girls had been crouching behind a large tree, watching the whole scene unfold right before their eyes. Stella had been enraged with fury as she watched her boyfriend make-out with another girl all over again and her best friend's boyfriend kiss another girl! She watched as her best friend shedded silent tears and anger bubbled inside of her.

"That's it!" She declared, "I'm going to sort this out!"

"Stella! No! Remember our plan?" Bloom croaked out, midst of tears.

Musa piped up, "What plan?"

"Forget it!" Stella stated and stormed out of their hiding spot.

When she walked out, Elizabeth and Brandon were getting hot and heavy, while Sky and Lianne were leaning in for another kiss.

"How dare you!" She yelled, forcing all the attention to her.

Brandon looked up, blushing. "Stella?"

Bloom peeked from behind the tree and Sky whisphered, "Bloom?"

Sky noticed Bloom had tears running down her face as she rushed to Stella's humble side.

"Bloom..." Sky began, "it's not..."

"Don't say anything Sky. We're over." Bloom interrupted, tears spilling down her pale face.

Stella looked over to Bloom and shot her a small smile, then turned to face Brandon. "I saw you and Elizabeth at the night club that day. I've tried to forgive you for a whole month, I've held it in. Well, it's too late now Brandon. It's too late."

"Stella...Bloom...!" The boys cried as the girls ran off, sobbing.

Out of nowhere, Musa popped up. "Wow! Reality T.V.! That's is like so fab! Encore!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, against poll rules I included Elizabeth, the boys, Bloom, Stella and a hint of Musa. Oh, for Musa lovers - I'm so sorry for making her look so dumb and stupid in this chapter and I don't like the new her either. It just seems too un-realistic. She's trying to act like Elizabeth, minus the dark side.**

**Okay, for review comments...**

**tari-001.......I know I've forgotten some characters but I will add them later. Next chap, you'll see Layla, Tecna and a little of Flora.**

**SWEEEtHaZeLnUT......Well, Elizabeth might seem really bad, but she gets nicer later. Oops, shouldn't have let that spill!**

**..door......Well, for the Stella thing - I'll reveal that in the last chapter. For the other thing, Musa hates Elizabeth because of the things she said to her and she insulted her mother, so thats a big thing. Also, I agree that Elizabeth isn't that bad! She just feels left out and lets that get to her...a lot.**

**SRRY FOR UPDATING SOOOO LATE AND THAT I DIDN'T ANSWER ALL REVIEWS! THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!! IM SERIOUS!!! I WASN'T GOING TO UPDATE 'TILL NEXT WEEK BUT WHEN I GOT MORE REVIEWS THAN USUAL, I FELT I HAD TO! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **

**xx Skylar Stars**


	8. Fake Spells And Fake Attitudes

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time:_**

_"Don't say anything Sky. We're over." Bloom interrupted, tears spilling down her pale face._

_Stella looked over to Bloom and shot her a small smile, then turned to face Brandon. "I saw you and Elizabeth at the night club that day. I've tried to forgive you for a whole month, I've held it in. Well, it's too late now Brandon. It's too late."_

_"Stella...Bloom...!" The boys cried as the girls ran off, sobbing._

_Out of nowhere, Musa popped up. "Wow! Reality T.V.! That's is like so fab! Encore!"_

**(A/N: I said this chapter will be about Tecna, Layla and Flora, but I had to make some last minute adjustments.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Fake Spells and Fake Attitudes**

**Elizabeth, 6th March**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am so absolutely clever, if I do say so myself! Ha Ha. Yesterday, I got my cousin, Lianne, to join in with my plan. She's actually supposed to be in Witriax, the college for senior witches. Though, I convinced her to 'attend' Enchants College, though still doing her witch training during free periods and weekends. It took a while, but she agreed, but only because it was a truly devious cause._

_When I was kissing Brandon, I could sense the air (my power, obviously) trying to tell me something. There was a disturbance in the wind, and I could feel Stella and Bloom hiding from us. I knew what Brandon and I were doing was enough to tear Stella apart. So I secretly used my Wind Wipe (a attack I mastered to perfection) to knock Lianne down. That's when the Attraction Spell I'd put on her started to work. From then on, everything was just perfect!_

_I've got to go now - Sunday classes are about to start. What a bore!_

_Cleverly yours,_

_Elizabeth Sinery, a.k.a. Liz._

_PS: I can't believe Brandon even thought of dating Stella after we broke up! I mean, I was his first girlfriend! Hello!?_

**Musa, 6th March**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what came over me yesterday! Instead of showing sympathy to Stella and Bloom, or even kicking those idiot's butts, I had to make a stupid Bimbo comment about reality t.v! Oh god, I don't even watch reality t.v!!_

_I think I let Elizabeth get to me too much! Maybe I should forget what she said....WHAT AM I SAYING? What she said was exactly right! I am going to stay this way, for Riven's sake. Oh, Musa, you haven't even talked to Riven yet. Sigh! I think I'm going crazy. I'll see Riven tomorrow, I can't keep hiding from him._

_I suppose I'll let the Bimbo attitude drop too...But then Riven might break up with me..._

_I hate being this 'new' Musa! I want to change, but somehow, whenever I try say something the real Musa would say, it comes out like...like...Oh! I don't know! This is so frustrating! Not to mention really, really confusing!_

_What do I do?_

_xx Musa_

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Super-short, I know! I just needed to explain the last chapter a bit more, because it seemed a bit un-realistic. I also hope nobody is offended because of the way I made 'Bimbo' seem like. If that makes any sense? I hope it helps you understand better. I also need a bit more advice on the next chapter, because I have tonnes of ideas and I'm not sure which one suits you the best.**

**Poll!**

**Which one of these should the next chapter circle around (maximum choice of two answers) ?**

**1. Musa confronts Riven**

**2. Layla's Problem**

**3. Flora's Tantrum**

**4. Sky tries to confront Bloom.**

**5. Stella Vs. Elizabeth (for Brandon)**

**6. Tecna and her Memory**

**7. What the Pixies notice**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**xx Skylar Stars**


	9. Drama

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time..._**

_I think I let Elizabeth get to me too much! Maybe I should forget what she said....WHAT AM I SAYING? What she said was exactly right! I am going to stay this way, for Riven's sake. Oh, Musa, you haven't even talked to Riven yet. Sigh! I think I'm going crazy. I'll see Riven tomorrow, I can't keep hiding from him._

**(A/N: I have decide to do more than two in this chapter! It's for the reason that most - no wait ALL - the votes were a tie. Also, no diary entries this time!)**

**ALSO....BE WARNED THERE ARE VERY SHORT SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Drama**

**Musa and Riven - The Next Day**

The music fairy took a deep breath and approached Riven. The stubborn hero was sitting on a bench in the middle of a lush, green scenery and was watching as the stream nearby was floating onwards. Musa switched on her Bimbo attitude and quickly started talking before she could turn back and cower against the wall.

"Hey Riv-eyy," Musa announced, "How are you?"

Riven looked up, surprised. "Musa? Is that you?"

"Yeah of course its me! You don't have any other girlfriends right? I mean, like, I know I haven't been around a lot. Ok, I like haven't been around at all! You can't blame me for that, can you? I mean, like, you can but it wouldn't like be right? Right? Anyway, I would've like been here before except I was like choosing my outfit. You like have to be in style..."

"Huh?" Riven muttered.

"Look Riven, I know you like...."

Riven, finally out of his daze, shouted at her, "Oh shut it Musa! I can't stand to listen to your Barbie babble?"

He stormed off, leaving Musa stunned.

---

**Stella, Elizabeth and Brandon**

Stella slipped out of the suite she shared with Bloom and Flora. As soon as she did so, she came face-to-face with the person she wanted to see last. Standing right in front of her, with arms crossed and a menacing glare stuck on her face was Elizabeth Yianne Sinery. Stella bit her lip, angrily and watched her.

"Hmmm...I see you were about to visit my boyfriend," Elizabeth smirked, "how naughty of you!"

Stella glare at her, "Well, I don't see how he could like you more than me. Oh and squire-girl, he is my boyfriend not yours!"

The girls circled each other, throwing nasty comments at each other and arguing about who was Brandon's boyfriend. They went on for several minutes, before Brandon opened the door. He was surprised to see the two girls standing there, in a deep, spite-ful argument about who possesed him.

"Brandon," Elizabeth said, "There's no room for both of us, so choose!"

"It's me," said Stella, smiling. She pointed to Elizabeth, and spat, "Or her!"

"I-I can't choose..." Brandon protested, "I love you both..."

"Well," Elizabeth remarked, "You're going to have to!"

The two girls walked off, leaving Brandon with his head in his hands, confused and empty.

---

**Tecna, Layla and Flora**

The three girls stood in their Potions class, waiting as Ms Piatrick wrote down different, complex problems on the black board. Each student wou;d get two sums as part of the exam. He pointed to Tecna and told her to complete the sequence and Tecna looked at it, confused. She racked her brain for the solution but she couldn't think of anything to help her solve it.

_You can't forget now, Tecna! Remember, you are the brainiac! _She told herself, before giving him an answer.

"Wrong." He told her, and asked her another sum. When she answered it, he replied, "Sorry, Tecna. Wrong again. Your two sums are up."

Tecna trudged back to her desk, disappointed that she couldn't answer it correctly. She had studied like crazy yesterday and it hadn't helped her one bit. She cursed to herself, silently. How could she forget it? She looked at the board, once again and watched as Ms Piatrick put the correct answer. She looked at it, a weird expression on her face.

"Okay, class dismissed. Tenca and Flora, stay behind!" Ms Piatrick ordered.

As everybody filed out, Layla gave the two girls a hopeful smile and walked outside.

"Tecna and Flora, you have failed the test. I am very disappointed in you!"

"What?!" Flora shouted. "I failed!? That's impossible! I can NOT fail! I can't! It's your own fault anyway! You are the one who gave us questions that are MUCH to hard! And you made ME FAIL!?"

She banged her fist on the table, and at the same time their was a blinding scream in the background. Flora forgot her temper and the two girls ran out of the room, leaving a very cross and shaken Ms Piatrick wondering what had just happened. Outside, Tecna and Flora were in complete shock.

Tecna pulled out her Spell Phone and rang up the girls in a conference, "Guys, Layla just fainted!"

* * *

**How'd you like it? It was pretty short, but I have to rush. I'm going to the shops now! Hope it was interesting...Review!!**

**Oh and...**

**..door : The reason why Elizabeth is so mean to the others is....you'll find out in the last chapter, or maybe the second last!**

**Review!!**

**xx Skylar Stars**


	10. Nurses, Bad Girls and Hard Descions

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time:_**

_She banged her fist on the table, and at the same time their was a blinding scream in the background. Flora forgot her temper and the two girls ran out of the room, leaving a very cross and shaken Ms Piatrick wondering what had just happened. Outside, Tecna and Flora were in complete shock._

_Tecna pulled out her Spell Phone and rang up the girls in a conference, "Guys, Layla just fainted!"_

**(A/N: Might be a short chapter...)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Nurses, Bad Girls and Hard Descions**

**Layla, 8th March**

_Dear Diary._

_When I woke up this morning, I was lying down in Nurse Mandy's office. I was in a white gown and there was a weird sort of machine hovering over my head, projecting some sort of laser beams across my body. I was really freaked out, until Nurse Mandy came inside with all my friends, who looked really worried. I was absolutely confused until they explained what had happened._

_According to what they said, I fainted. All I remember was waiting outside for Tecna and Flora because they failed. (How did that happen? Tecna failing? No way.) Anyway, Nurse Mandy pressed a button on the weird machine and went to examine it. Tecna explained to me that it was a gizmo that scanned your body and found out what was wrong._

_"Like an X-ray," Bloom said and I just stared at her with this weird expression. Hey! Don't laugh! I haven't heard of an x-ray before! I mean, I haven't studied Earth History/Architecture! Stella quickly explained what it was. I don't remember it exactly, but I think it had something to do with scanning your body to see your bones. Weird._

_Well, Nurse Mandy is back and....oh no! She doesn't look the least bit happy! She just ushured everybody out and sat down on a chair. Ok, she said to put my diary down..._

_..._

_OMG! I'm panicking! She said that I have an abnormal amount of water in me, and not high but low! She said that normally that would be okay, but since I originate from Tides, a water planet, it would affect me more than ever. She wouidn't be able to just inject water into my skin, because of this complex thing to do with Tides blood! Errugh! I'm so frrustrated!_

_Oh...and wait! There's more horrible news!!! She said within three months, if my water level doesn't go up, then it will drop by 50%! Considering I've just lost about 15%, that is not going to be good!!!!! Euurrghh! I am sooo angry! What to do??? (Sorry about my amount of punctuation, but WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WHEN I AM FREAKIN' ANGRY???!)_

_I can't even use my Enchantix fairy dust! Nurse Mandy said the only thing powerful enough to restore my blood is my Fairix. If I can get that, then I will have enough water power inside of me, to create a special potion using Fairix magic and some of my blood. She said that the low amount of water affected my Enchantix power my a lot and I can't even do half of the stuff I used to be able to do._

_At least there's hope._

_WHAT AM I SAYING? FIND MY FAIRIX WIITHIN THREE MONTHS!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO EARN IT!!!_

_Eeeeeeurrrrrrrghhhhhh!!!!!!!!_

_Layla_

---

**Elizabeth**

_Dear Diary_

_I'm feeling awfully guilty today. I didn't mean to put Layla's life in danger! I just wanted to delete a bit of her Enchantix - that's all! I watched her from outside the hospital ward, through Nurse Mandy's entire speech. I could see how scared she was, even through her horrendous, noisy fit that she threw about her condition._

_Oh! I don't know what to do! I didn't mean to go this far..._

_Sure, I destroyed Bloom and Stella's relationship with Brandon and Sky. Yeah, I also made Musa a hope-less bimbo and made Riven dump her and let her go into hibernation, yet again. Okay, maybe I also put a small forgetful spell on Tecna so she wouldn't ace the test. i also messed around with Flora's emotions but that was nothing..._

_Who am I kidding? I've put Layla's life in danger AND ruined the other's lives. I guess revenge on Stella and her friends for deserting me went a little too far..._

_But what am I supposed to do? The damage is done._

_I just read over that. I can't believe I actually confessed and was about to give up! Sure, maybe I did go too far, but I'm sure not quitting any time soon. Well, I suppose I might but I probably won't. Layla will live, she always does. Humph. The others will get over it too, but I'm still not through with those puny little Winx girls. I'm going to make them wish they never deserted me!_

_Elizabeth Sinery_

---

**Brandon**

Brandon lay down on his red bed, arms stretched across the bed sheet. The blanket was thrown down and his hair was messed up and wet. His room-mate, Sky, sat down on his own bed and ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. They both had very complicated girl problems on their hands. The one question lingered on their minds: Why are girls so complicated?

Sky looked over to Brandon, who had been worse than he had ever been. He knew that Brandon had the hardest descion to make, decide between to people he loved. Sky sighed and looked over to Brandon, who was now sitting up, staring at his Spell Phone. Sky looked at his best friend and bit his lip.

"You know you'll have to make a descion soon," Sky said. After recieving no answer, he tapped his best friend's shoulder and gave a comforting smile. "You know what, Brandon? You should do whatever your think is right. Now go out there, before the two girls of yours go into a crazy cat fight...with their Enchantix combat!"

Sky walked off and into the shower. Brandon stared at his hands, and whisphered to himself, "Sky's right. It's now or never."

He pressed a few numbers on his phone and called the two girls to meet him in a nearby cafe. He combed his brown hair and changed into his regular outfit. Before he left, he shot a charming smile at the mirror and banged the door shut. He raced to the cafe, not bothering to get his levabike on the way.

Once he got there, he noticed that both Stella and Elizabeth were coming in, both on opposite sides. He sighed in relief, if he had made it here any later, who knows what would happend to this nice cafe? A broken down cafe was something he was sure would not be good on his criminal record...or Stella's.

The girls both approached Brandon and shot each other a glare. Brandon looked at each girl and sighed, hard. This was going to be a difficult choice to make. Probably the most difficult he'd ever made in his entire life. Stella was beautiful, fun and exciting. Elizabeth was daring, cool and determined. He loved them both.

"I'm sorry..."

The girls both looked at him, awaiting the answer.

Brandon sighed, "I'm sorry Stella, but I've chosen Elizabeth."

* * *

**_A big twist!! Stella and Brandon fans...don't kill me! This is part of the plot. Don't stop reading either PLEASE. Because I think Stella and Brandon are a seriously cute couple and they will PREVAIL. So it will turn out Stella/Brandon in the end and it there will be a BIG STELLA/BRANDON scene later on._**

**_Also, you saw a bit of the nice side of Elizabeth here, but she as you can see she wants revenge on the Winx for deserting her. To make it more real, I added the guilt bit. I mean, even if you are completely evil, you still occasionally feel guilty...right?_**

**_I feel really bad for putting Layla in a 'life or death' situation, but as I said...it adds to the plot!_**

**_Okay, well I know it took me AGES to update, but hope you enjoyed it. Next chappie will be a flashback ONLY. So it'll be pretty short. Review, so I can post it quicker!_**

**_Cheerz,_**

**_xx Skylar Stars_**

STELLA AND BRANDON WILL BE A COUPLE SOON! SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	11. Trying Too Hard

**Dear Diary**

**A Winx Club Story**

**_Last time..._**

_The girls both approached Brandon and shot each other a glare. Brandon looked at each girl and sighed, hard. This was going to be a difficult choice to make. Probably the most difficult he'd ever made in his entire life. Stella was beautiful, fun and exciting. Elizabeth was daring, cool and determined. He loved them both._

_"I'm sorry..."_

_The girls both looked at him, awaiting the answer._

_Brandon sighed, "I'm sorry Stella, but I've chosen Elizabeth."_

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long. We were moving houses. Well, enjoy.)**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Trying Too Hard**

**Bloom, Next Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_Yesterday Layla came back in a terrible state! She was weeping and weeping (very un-Layla). She told us what the nurse had explained, but we didn't get anything that she had said, apart from the last part. Layla had visited the headmistress of Enchants college, who had no idea what to do with the Tides princess. Apparently, this only happened to Tides royalty and Layla was the only one who had ever entered the college._

_She'd given us the rest of the week off so that we could figure out a way to help Layla. I'm pretty sure she didn't want one of her students to die, it would be really bad for the college's reputation._

_Anyway, write now the girls are in our suite. They are all thinking of wacky ideas that could some how work. Seriously, they are just trying too hard to figure it out. I mean, the solution is right under their noses and they don't even realise it! Well, I suppose they did but since none of use know how to earn our Fairix, they're trying to dodge the obvious road._

_Oh, actually make that the girls minus Stella. She's even worse than Layla and has thrown herself into a fit of sobs. I still don't get how Brandon can choose her over Stella? I mean, Brandon and Stella are like THE perfect couple that ever exisisted. Okay, maybe not Romeo-Juilet wise, but they were still really perfect. _

_Now Stella won't even come out of her room. She's locked herself up and I can constantly here her screaming. She's just tearing up...I swear it! She was so hurt yesterday, she just ran out of the restaurant sobbing. According to Brandon, she over-reacted because he chose Elizabeth over her. I'm still siding with Stella, though._

_I can just imagine Elizabeth's smug face...and her evil sister (god, I can't even think about her, she reminds me of Sky sooo much...) standing behind her, one hand on her shoulder. "Good job Elizabeth, you certainly did it this time."_

_It's so weird, when I was spying on them, I could sense a wave of black magic that I was certain didn't come from Elizabeth. I felt all dizzy and light-headed. It was the kind of feeling I got when I met the Trix and when I was about to get transformed into Dark Bloom. I also got the same strong feeling when I crossed paths with Baltor in Solaria. Eeek!_

_Right now they think I'm in the "toilet", so I'd better stop writing before they become suspicious and catch me in the act. Hmmm, I might make a detour through the bathroom to create an image..._

---

**Back with the Winx...**

The pale light shone from above and reflected onto the lounge. The room was decorated with soft, pastel colours to make it look cozy, yet it had a very modern designer look coming from the new furniture. There was a range of small, comfortable couches and some beanbags arranged around one soft pink carpet, the kind that you could just sink your feet into.

Four silhouettes hovered over the living room, talking intimately. One of them slouched down onto a beanbag and held her head in her hands. The rest shook their heads and sat onto the long couch which was fitted for three. They kept on talking and every once in a while, one of the four would shake her head and the rest of them would nod in agreement.

The one on the couch announced, quite negatively, "This is hopeless! We are getting absolutely nowhere at all! We should give up!"

Another shook her head and protested in a soft, feminine voice, "We can't do that Musa, you know we have to help Layla."

"I agree," added a taller one, "Every logical path follows towards it. Guys, we've been trying too hard."

The last one nodded towards Tecna, "What do you suggest we do?"

Suddenly, another fugure approached the group, her fiery red hair shone so brightly, passer-bys had to squint their eyes just to get past. She swayed dizzily to a nearby armchair. She propped her feet back and nestled in comfortably. The others nodded to acknowledge her, and she grinned back. Then, Tecna looked over to the girl who'd spoken last.

"We have to find your Fairix." Tecna replied, ignoring Musa's shaking head.

Layla slumped over, her dark hair sprawling everwhere. She was in tears now, who wouldn't? The red-head ran to help her, Musa comforted her from her seat, while Tecna gave a deplorable look towards Flora, who'd place her hand on Tecna's shoulder.

"I'll never do it." Layla wailed, "It's impossible."

Bloom was about to say something but just then a blonde entered the room, looking rather tattered. Everybody's head snapped up instantly, Stella had not come out ever since 'the thing'. She gave a small smile to the group, but everybody knew behind those mascara-smeared eyes, her heart was breaking all over again.

"Stella?" Flora asked, cautiously, "Are you okay?"

Stella hiccuped in return, "Y-yeah. Just a little sick...*hiccup*. Guys m-maybe you should visit Ms Faragonda *hiccup*."

Bloom clasped her hands together, "Why didn't we think of that? Stella you're a gen- wait! You're coming with us right?"

Stella bit her lips, "I guess..."

The girls all cheered and even Stella and Layla couldn't hold back a smile. Though, inside they were all a tiny bit worried. What if Ms Faragonda didn't have a cure for Layla's sickness?

* * *

**_Ok, sorry yet again, but I had these following reasons put me off._**

**_1. We moved house_**

**_2. No Internet in the new house!!_**

**_3. Broadband connector didn't let us call people, so half the time it was off._**

**_4. I'm going on holiday tomorrow!!_**

**_So, hope you enjoyed an please review, I know its short but I have to pack now!_**

**_Review (oh and a poll)_**

**_POLL:_**

**_What should Ms Faragonda tell them to do?_**

**_a) Investigate the culprit_**

**_b) Learn more about the problem_**

**_c) She doesn't know what to do_**

**_d) she isn't there_**

**_e) they should go on an adventure to find all of their Fairix _**

**_Choose MAXIMUM 2, and review with a,b,c,d or e. Enjoy,_**

**_xxx Skylar xxx_**


	12. Alfea Again

Ms Faragonda paced across her large office – back and forth, back and forth – her head panged, a sign that another one of her headaches was coming through. It was almost the fifth time it had happened in the past week. She combed back her grey hair and waved her hand together, making a glass of water appear. She popped an orange pill in her mouth and swallowed it.

"Ms Faragonda," Griselda began, cautiously, "you are sure we should not alert the Magix doctors? I'm sure they would suggest a very good treat…"

"They would say I'm dying of old age," croaked Faragonda, before snorting to herself, "little do those apes know, I'm on contract with the Agency of Fairy Godmothers. I specialise in Education Godmothers, and as you know Fairy Godmothers don't die of old age."

Griselda nodded quietly, and by the motion of Ms Faragonda's hand, she slowly slipped out of the headmistress's office, leaving Ms Faragonda to think to herself.

The old woman sat on her tall chair, and turned around to face the big glass window that overlooked the entire Alfea. She silently watched as new freshman filed out of school, still excited about the whole experience of being at Alfea. She chuckled, remembering Bloom's delighted face when she'd first entered Alfea under a fake name.

The thought of her best students jerked her back to reality as her head throbbed once more. It was a familiar feeling she'd had. The same one she'd gotten when Bloom was being attacked by the witches and when she was being stripped of her powers. She'd gotten it when anything bad happened to the Winx Club, and it was such a weird feeling.

Perhaps, she thought faintly, something bad has happened to them? Ms Faragonda quickly shook her head, but decided that maybe she'd better check on the girls – just in case. She closed her eyes as another wave of dizziness enveloped her.

She sighed, again, before placing her head in her hands rather sorrowfully. If this was what she thought it was, the girls were about to face something even the most powerful fairies and witches can overcome…heartbreak.

Ms Faragonda frowned to herself, and stood up, striding over to the glass window. She half smiled when she saw Wizgiz transform into herself and Palladium stood, obviously rather shocked. Then her frown returned as she placed both hands on the window, looking out gravely.

"What's happening, girls?" she muttered to herself, "and why do I keep sensing difficulties with my head, it's never happened with any other students before…"

She shook her head, this was sure to be one huge mystery and one thing is for sure, she was going to get to the bottom of it – no matter what!

---

**A Few Minutes Earlier…**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know why I suggested that idea, I don't even know why I'm coming with the girls! Everything in the world should be horrible right now! I should be crying my eyes out!_

_Eeurgh! I guess me and Br_

_I can't even write it! Well, I guess I'm over it, he can choose whoever he wants to. I'm a beautiful, clever fairy who happens to be a princess!_

_Sigh. I'm so not over it. But with the help of the Winx, I'm sure I can learn to deal with it…_

---

Stella bit her lip and put her orange diary down. She was sitting on a wooden bench, waiting for the girls to purchase a ticket to the Magix sky train; inter-galactic portals don't work through Magix for safety reasons. The council had recently put it up for security against Baltor and the witches.

Suddenly she turned around and saw Elizabeth giggling over Brandon, who was staring into her emerald green eyes, wistfully. She made a face and turned around, faintly hearing sounds of love-like kisses. She swallowed, hardly.

That look, she thought sadly, was a look Brandon had once given me.

She grabbed the pen with SOLARIA printed onto it. She fought back tears as she wrote down two words into the book, before signing her name and shutting the book closed, and wiping tears of her perfect face.

_Or not, _she had written.

Stella whipped out her compact and saw her mascara all blotted across her face and she quickly made a dash to the girls' toilet to re-do her make-up. As soon as she got there, she saw someone had taken the first stall and she wiped her face clean of make-up and re-applied new make-up in record time.

Suddenly the toilet flushed, just about the same time as Stella was about to do a last minute make-up check. She turned around and held back a gasp. In front of her was a well-polished brunette in a short, tight red dress. Stella felt a flash of anger.

_Elizabeth._

"So Elizabeth," Stella began, breaking the awkward silence that had now consumed them both, "what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth laughed in a semi-evil way. "Brandon…"

Oh! That brought hurt to Stella's head and Elizabeth sensed that and let the word linger in the air for a couple of seconds before returning to her sentence.

"Actually Brandon and I were about to go on a holiday, you know it's our anniversary…" Elizabeth continued.

Stella looked at her curiously, covering the pangs in her heart. "Anniversary…of what?"

Elizabeth laughed, evilly, "The day he cheated on you!"

As soon as the brunette left, tears overcome Stella once again. She looked into the mirror and cursed, "I just did my make-up!"

---

**Present**

A dark maroon haired girl burst through the door, panting. She ran towards Ms Faragonda, who was now aware of her presence and standing up, worrying what was so important that she'd run all the way here just to tell her.

"What is it Nola?" Ms Faragonda asked, patiently.

Nola's blue eyes flashed and glazed over as she began to tell Ms Faragonda what her best friend, Marnie had discovered just a few minutes earlier.

---

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

Marnie sat cross-legged on a checked mat, waiting for her best friend Nola to arrive. She smiled as she saw the maroon haired girl slowly walk over to the picnic, apologizing for her lateness. The girl sat down swiftly.

Nola sighed to herself, "I just love the outdoors! The smells are really beautiful!"

Marnie sniffed the air but frowned, "I don't smell anything…it must be your power that can smell them because the only thing I can smell is blueberry muffins just waiting to be eaten!"

"Mmmm…." Nola smiled, "I can smell that too!"

The tan haired girl laughed and reached out to pick up a glittery muffin. Nola rolled her eyes as she saw all the glitter. Marnie shrugged, she couldn't help herself. Glitter was her power, wasn't it? She grinned to herself.

"So…" Nola began, half way through the muffin, "any news from Tess?"

Marnie shook herself, biting her lip at the thought of her older sister. "No, she went off on a mission somewhere and she had a tutor to home-school her so that she didn't miss out on anything. She was really upset that she couldn't graduate and attend Enchants. Speaking of college, hows Elizabeth?"

"Still up to no good," Nola sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know what's gotten into my sister! Usually she's so nice but she wanted revenge on Stella and now I don't even know her! She's like an exact replica of the witches at cloud tower…like my evil cousin Lianne! I miss my sister!"

She was breaking down in tears now, and so Marnie quickly jumped over to comfort Nola. Suddenly a big, swirly portal opened up and rainbows spilled across the forest floor. Nola jumped up, wiping tears of her face. Marnie spun around, quick as a flash.

"You go get Ms Faragonda, you're really fast." Marnie yelled over the loud rush of the portal, "I'll follow behind and keep a look out for danger. If any one comes, I'll block their eyesight with a Glitter Sprinkle, okay?"

Nola nodded and ran as fast as she could towards Alfea. She turned around and saw Marnie right behind her, hovering a few feet behind in her Winx outfit. Nola turned back around and scrunched her fist, putting all her energy into running to Alfea.

---

**Present**

Marnie suddenly burst in, shaking her tan hair. "Ms Faragonda, how could a portal have broken in? The dimension was so secure! It's impossible!"

Ms Faragonda looked at her, "It's very hard, Marnie, but it's not impossible."

Suddenly the headmistress's double door swung open and six figures stood there. Ms Faragonda gasped and ran towards the group, "Girls! What brings you here today? I thought you Winx would be in college already!"

Bloom nodded, and slowly took a step towards Ms Faragonda. "Well, we had this huge problem and we had to come and tell you about it."

Layla nodded, and Faragonda noticed how pale her face had become. "Yes Ms Faragonda, it's regarding my health."

"Your health? But Layla, you are perfectly healthy!" Ms Faragonda exclaimed, "Though you do look a bit pale. Sit down girls, and do call me Lilli now, you're not my students anymore!"

They sat down and began to tell Ms Faragonda everything that had happened for the past course of the year.

"Girls," Lilli said finally, "To be honest, I think the best thing for you to do is to find who did this to Layla. Then, the person could restore your powers, but it wouldn't heal you fully. Though, once you've done that I can explain it in more detail."

"Explain what in detail?" Stella asked, quietly.

Lilli sighed and placed her hands on the table. "You girls have a tremendous journey ahead of you, but before you adventure on it, try to piece things back together first."

"Yes Ms F…Lilli," Flora said, "but how exactly are we going to figure out who did it?"

"Um…Ms Faragonda," Nola asked, stepping out of the shadow, "I think I know who did it…"


	13. A Step Back In Time

**Chapter 13: A Step Back In Time**

_**(Hope this helps to piece everything back together. A brief snapshot into Elizabeth, Nola and Ms Faragonda'**__**s past and a bit more about the girl's confrontation with Elizabeth. SECOND LAST CHAPTER! Hope you like it!)**_

_**Elizabeth and Nola Sinery, sisters – 4 years before Winx**_

"_Liz!" exclaimed a small maroon haired girl. "Look at what I made!"_

_A tall brunette, about twelve years old, rushed over to her little sister who was crouched down next to a tattered painting. It didn't look like much, only the sort that a small nine years old, like that herself, would make._

"_Wow Nol!" Elizabeth exclaimed, softly, "That is so pretty…honest!"_

_Nola grinned at her sister and ran to give her a hug. Elizabeth smiled at her touch and hoisted Nola up onto her shoulder. The little girl giggled as Elizabeth rushed to the kitchen, while Nola clung onto her shoulder._

_Mira Sinery was standing in the kitchen, washing the dishes carefully. Elizabeth sighed and rushed to her mum's help, firstly dropping Nola off on a comfy beanbag close by._

"_Mum!" Elizabeth protested, "You really do over-work yourself…you go read a book and I'll do the dishes, okay?"_

_Mira smiled at her sweet daughter, who really was very kind. "You sure sweetie…I really would love some quiet time today, your little pooch York bugged me all morning. I just can't sing him to sleep like you, Liz!"_

_Elizabeth grinned as her mum trudged away, holding Nola's hand. The girl turned back and waved at her older sister, smiling. Elizabeth waved back, before going to do the dishes._

_After she had finished, she was met by a cranky York. York was a Pomeranian and a really cute one too. York pawed Elizabeth's shoes and she assumed that her little dog must be really hungry._

_She started to go towards the treat section near York's kennel, when the doorbell rang. Elizabeth scooped up York in her right hand, making the dog yap happily. She ruffled his hair, before heading towards the door. When she reached it, she put York down with one swift move._

"_Hey Liz!" exclaimed a bounce tan haired girl, "Have you seen Nol?"_

_Elizabeth smiled at the girl's bouncy attitude, "Yeah…I think she's upstairs with my mum. She won't be down until a few minutes. Hey, I'll get you some orange juice and we can play Wii until she arrives!"_

"_Sure," Marnie replied, happily, "As long as it's Mario Kart, I always beat you in that one!"_

"_Okay!" Elizabeth shouted from the kitchen, "But you can't count on that line every time!"_

_As Elizabeth poured the orange juice, she couldn't help wondering that she really did have the perfect life!_

_**Ms Faragonda and Delia of Delphino – Around the same time as the previous scene**_

"_Yes?" Lilli asked anxiously._

_She was standing in front of Delphi's mountain in the land of Delino (Delino – land of dolphins). She had been called here for some 'urgent' business, something containing the Council of Magix, which was very rare as they didn't like to get messy._

_Delphi stood in front of her, with her long blue hair reaching to her hip. She was a witch, but not ones like Icy, Darcy and Stormy. She used her powers of witchery for the harmless act of fortune-telling. She read out prophecies from The Great Lords and she had so far, never been wrong._

"_Ms Lilli Faragonda of Zenth, land of peace, is that you?" asked Delphi._

_Lilli nodded and Delphi slowly continued, "I came here to tell you about a prophecy one of the Lords has told me. It is by far the most important one I have received, and it is indeed concerning you. He said, and I quote: 'There will be students of Alfea which will graduate of the highest standard. Their headmistress, Lilli, will be their mentors and she'll be able to sense their emotions. They will be the greatest fairies of all time…the legendary Eight.'"_

"_But I thought that the legendary Eight consisted of Milla, Yuna, Sinell, Bella, Winy, Janis, Tuta and Haley. They're already deceased!" Ms Faragonda protested, but Delphi had already levitated herself halfway up the mountain._

---

"What do you mean you know, Nola?" Ms Faragonda asked, surprised.

Nola looked away, playing absentmindedly with her hair. "I have this sister…right? She goes to Enchants College and she hates the Winx Club and is always plotting against them. She's done a gazillion things to sabotage their life and she tells me all of it, because she thinks that I'll be proud of her."

Stella looked over to Nola, cocking her head to one side. She thought of something and instantly her eyes started to glaze over again. She looked at the maroon-haired girl, who was cowering back a bit and the sun and moon fairy looked at her, her own eyes growing very cold.

"Does her name happen to be Elizabeth Sinery?" Stella burst out.

The other girl slowly closed her eyes and nodded, sadly. Stella's face grew with fury as she breathed out shallow breaths, trying to rid herself of the horrible anger that was growing inside of her. That…that girl was responsible for everything going wrong in her life…

Bloom saw her best friend's temper and place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She then turned to Nola, her hair almost the same colour as Stella's once-radiant face. She quietly asked the frightened girl, "Could you explain it in detail?"

Marnie whispered something into her friend's ear and Nola instantly nodded towards her tan-haired friend. She turned to the other Winx girls, who were waiting rather impatiently. Nola gulped and refused, "I'm sorry but I think it would be better if you asked Elizabeth herself."

Flora nodded and they were about to leave, when Nola added, "Please can you try not to be harsh on her? She really didn't mean it! I mean sure, sometime she's a bitch, but she's really nice when you get to know her. All she wants is to be your friend, give her a chance please?!"

Flora nodded and said, softly. "We'll try Nola."

_20 minutes later…_

Elizabeth tapped her foot, patiently. She was waiting for the line in the cafeteria to clear up, but it didn't seem to move an inch ahead. She sighed and looked at her empty tray, feeling the pits of her stomach rumble up. She had to eat something…fast.

She waved her hands and chanted a food spell, causing a greasy hamburger to appear. She winced, it didn't look that inviting, but it would have to do. She had to find some way to salvage her hunger! Elizabeth quickly took a bite before she could regret the choice.

As she slowly ate her burger, the latest activities flew through her mind. She might not have regretted the burger, but she regretted even trying to get revenge on Stella. Elizabeth sighed; she had never been this mean before. She had always been the sweetest girl in the class, the angel.

She had the greatest relationship with her sister, Nola, but now they didn't even talk to each other….all because of the desire to get revenge on Stella. She'd even stolen Stella's boyfriend, but even though she regretted it, she still wouldn't go back to change it.

_I just wish_, she thought, _they would forgive me_.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her hand and before she knew what was happening, she was in a dark valley. She looked around to see the six members of the Winx Club, standing in front of her. They all had their arms crossed and didn't look very pleased.

"Look…" Elizabeth started, "Just listen. Stella, remember the summer before freshman year?"

Stella shook her head, becoming less angry by the second. Elizabeth sighed and told her story. How she felt when Stella hadn't recognised her, how angry she'd been and what she'd done to them. In between her explanation, she'd apologised ten times.

"I'm really, really sorry and I regret it! I guess I just wanted to be like you…to fit in! I know you probably won't forgive me, but I wish you would. I let revenge get the best of me and in the process I ruined my connection with my sister!" she cried, almost in tears.

Then Stella did the most surprising thing of all – she ran and gave Elizabeth a tight hug. Elizabeth was shocked and the girls quickly ran to hug Elizabeth as well.

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Stella said, sadly, "I'm sorry if I hurt you! But I guess we're even, right? Do you think we could start over…as friends?"

Elizabeth sniffed happily and nodded. Musa cried out, "Welcome to the Winx Club!"

---

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe that they could just accept me like that after all the things I did to them! It was so…sudden! I thought they would hate me forever!_

_I asked Flora about that later and she told me this…_

"_In the Winx we are just like girls,_

_We all make mistakes!_

_We know what you went through,_

_We understand you and we're_

_Willing to give you a second chance,_

_That's what Winx is about!_

_And we could already see_

_That beneath all those_

_Stuff you did, you're _

_A great and loyal friend,_

_So we're all willing to _

_Forgive and forget,_

_Including Stella,"_

_Me! A great friend…nobody has ever said that to me!_

_Though I did tell Stella that I'm not breaking up with Brandon because we're friends, and she that it's fine and she's over it. I really think that's nice of her! I really like him – not just for revenge against Stella. I think he likes me too…_

_*grin*_

_Well, the girls __suggested we celebrate the new member of the Winx (ME!) and that the headmistress said that I could share a room with Bloom, Stella and Flora. They're great, right?_

_xxx Elizabeth_

_PS: I can't believe it!_

______________________________________________________________________

_**A/N:**_

_The story is almost over…one chapter left! Then the sequel which (one foot out the door this answers your question) explains everything else. That's when action and adventure start to come in. I might get a beta reader next time but it's a bit late now! *smile *_

_Well, hope you enjoyed! _

_Skylar_


	14. Letters

**Chapter 14: Letters**

_**(This is the last chapter – don't forget to read the authors note at the bottom! Its VERY important!)**_

---

**Dear Ms Lilli Faragonda,**

**I am writing to you in regard to an ancient prophecy Delphi has predicted a few years ago.**

**The Magix Council has taken this matter quite seriously and I suggest that this would be the best time to follow the Oracle's wise advice.**

**The Legendary Eight is something that holds the entire universe together, and we will have to start their upbringing very soon.**

**I shall not mention anything else, for security reason. Please visit George Mattinsworth for more information.**

**Thank you,**

**The Council of Magix**

---

_Dear Marnie,_

_Hey it's me – Tess! You remember right? Of course you do! : ) !_

_Well, I'm still on the mission and it is taking a very long time! I miss you so much! I would love to receive a message from you, but as you know my location is still supposed to be Top Secret._

_Tell mum and dad that I miss them! I'll write soon, okay?_

_Love you!_

_xxx Tess_

---

_**Dear Nola,**_

_**I am so sorry for being mean to you this whole year. I was so caught up in getting revenge on Stella that I messed up our relationship. I hope you forgive me?**_

_**Well, in Enchants everything is going great! I'm part of the Winx Club! Isn't that awesome!? I've got the best boyfriend ever – Stella says she's fine with it, but she's so not. I'm currently trying to hook her up with someone – who loves me SO much!**_

_**I really wish you were here; the Winx is so much fun! It's the perfect place for you Nol! Give my wishes to Marnie.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Elizabeth**_

---

Dear Winx Club,

I heard about your encounter with Elizabeth and I really must say I'm very proud of you for forgiving her. It takes a big heart to do that! Elizabeth, welcome to the Winx, and I will also forgive you for the actions against the Winx.

You were my best students (Elizabeth included) as well as Tess, you should know her. I will always remember you and your adventures to save Alfea against the treacherous witches.

Now I know that you have just returned from a tiring week of exams, but I must speak to you immediately. It is very urgent, and I have spoken to your headmistress about this matter.

Yes, you will be going on another mission. I know that I can hear your groans right now – but trust me – this will do you girls good!

Meet me at my office at 4:30 sharp. Knock on the door three times and I will know it is you. I shall me waiting.

Forever yours,

Lilli

---

**Dear Icy, Darcy and Stormy,**

**You are now in prison, I heard. Well, I've got some very wicked news for you. You won't be anymore. I will come around midnight and bail you out.**

**Why would I bail out such evil, treacherous criminals, you ask? Well, you know those pesky Winx rats? Of course you do, they are personally responsible for your horrible life.**

**I know that you would love to have such a delicious revenge on them, and I am giving you the opportunity. They shall soon be going on the biggest adventure of their life, something very important for the universe's well-being.**

**If we sabotage it, the world will fall at our feet! Now, I do hope that you will consider this offer. Although, the bail has one condition…you must swear on your life that you shall never betray me.**

**Now – wait for my arrival.**

**Evilly yours,**

**Zargo**

_____________________________________________

_**A/N:**_

Who exactly is Zargo? What are the Winx Club supposed to do? What evil things will the Trix and Zargo plan? Who is Tess? Will Nola forgive Elizabeth? Will the boys ever be a couple with the Winx?

So many questions left unanswered! If you would like to find out the answers, ready _Dear Diary 2: the Legendary Eight_. I have a great plotline for it.

Originally, I was going to end this story with a sweet Stella/Brandon moment. Then, someone suggested that Stella and Brandon meet face-to-face and it gave me a great idea. If you would like, I've got the summary. Just scroll down.

_Dear Diar__y 2: the Legendary Eight_

_The Winx's life turns around when they are set to go on the biggest adventure ever, with their newest member Elizabeth. The boys are set to come to and the Winx don't know how they'll cope. With awkward moments, sweet memories and a new enemy rising, this is one adventure you don't want to miss!_

How did you like that? Tell me if I should write a sequel or not! Well, hope yp enjoyed this story and please review even if it is over!

Cheers!

Skylar xxx


End file.
